Two Sides of One
by The Unsung Couples
Summary: Post series: What happens when our favorite pale teen starts noticing changes in Beast Boy's behavior. Will there be broken friendships or... a new meaning to their relationship? Rated for mild vulgarity, violence, gore and situations later in the story.


__**I do not own Teen Titans. **

_He was riding down the streets of Jump City on his new moped. "Hey ladies," he said as he passed by two girls at the pizzeria. They looked at him in awe. "We love your moped!" they yelled as he went by on his green vehicle. As the he passed he winked to the girls and revved the engine. _"This is great! The ladies love me!" _He sped through the rest of town to show just how proud he was of his new moped, which he had been asking for since Cyborg had made T-car._ _Laughing with joy when everyone turned their heads to see who was coming down the road at such a tremendous speed, he honked the horn on the motorized bike to show off to everyone on the sidewalk. When he did though, he found that it was an irritating buzzing sound that rang instead. Even when he took his hand off the horn, that irritating noise continued..._

Beast Boys' eyes snapped open. He woke up from his amazing dream, finding that his alarm clock was going off. He slapped his hand down on the snooze button and looked at the time: 6:30am.  
"Duuudde! Why did Robin have to make practice so early," complained Beast Boy as he groggily sat up on his bed. _"I know we have to train to protect the city, but has anyone ever told him that even superheroes need sleep."_ He lay back on his bed, pulling the covers over his head, trying to forget that there was practice and get back to sleep.  
Robin had told everyone the day before that there was going to be an extra practice in the morning. What made it ten times worse for the changeling was that it was an hour and a half earlier and on a weekend.

"Yo B.B.!" yelled Cyborg as he banged his fist on Beast Boy's door. The shock of the knock and his friend's voice made the half-awake Beast Boy fall to the foot of his bed. _Damn it! And I was almost asleep again too_ Beast Boy grumbled as he tried to crack his back into its original position.

"Robin's gonna be upset if your late to practice _again_." warned Cyborg as he walked down the hallway.

"I'm comin'," grumbled the shape shifter as he slinked his way out of bed. _Man, the day has just started and it's turning out to be terrible,_ he thought as he got dressed into his usual purple and black uniform.  
Once he made sure that he didn't have that just-out-of-bed look, he ran through the halls and out to the courtyard for practice.

* * *

"Come on Beast Boy!"  
"You can do it!"  
"Yes, kick the course's butt...That is the correct, right Robin?"  
Robin nodded in agreement to his girlfriend and went back to evaluating Beast Boy's progress on the obstacle course. He was amazed at how well the youngest member of the team had progressed over the past couple of weeks. He had been reluctant at the beginning of each practice, but after a warming up, he seemed to put his whole heart into training. His speed had increased and he was able to stand against enemies by himself more often. Beast Boy was almost equal to Cyborg when they practiced against each other… almost. Robin looked at his teammates as they cheered them on. All of them were watching excitedly as Beast Boy twisted and turned through the course. Well, all except for one.  
The girl empath was also watching as Beast Boy ran the course but she was more of a passive viewer. Robin thought she could at least smile. Of course there wasn't any way that could be helped. Robin knew from previous experiences that she couldn't really show her emotions, unless she wanted to blow their home to bits. However, he knew that her reason for not paying attention was her own.  
"_There is just something not right about the aura Beast Boy is giving off_," she thought.  
_"I agree. He should be proud, happy, enthralled, anything except for the depression he is feeling right now,"_ Happy replied to Raven's self-reflection. "Why don't you go see him after practice and-"  
"_There is no way I'm going to go and talk to that childish grass stain!_" Raven snapped at her. Raven didn't even know what to do with Happy most days. She could give Raven a headache with all her squeals of glee at times.  
"You don't have to yell at her. If you want to keep denying that you want to help him out then do so by all means. Just don't come back to us begging for advice," Knowledge retorted.  
"_I won't have to worry about wanting advice from you because I'm not going to talk to him. _ _I am just concerned that if he's not focused he might screw up our next mission. He seems to do that even when he is focused_."

Once the rest of training was over with, the titans went to relax the rest of the day. Starfire was off to the mall of shopping to find more earthly items to decorate her hair; Robin was searching the city's surveillance to find clues Slade's whereabouts. As per usual, Cyborg was on the couch setting up the new racing game he bought, and Raven was sitting in the back of the room reading her new book she had bought the previous day. When the start menu for Cyborg's new game came on, he did his signature "boo yah!"  
"Hey B.B.," shouted Cyborg, "Get in here so I can kick your butt on a new game!" When no reply was yelled back he went to look for his best friend around the tower. "Yo, Beast Boy" Cyborg called again after searching the whole tower.  
"Hey Raven do you know where Beast Boy went? We were supposed to play my new game after practice and I can't find him in the tower."  
"No I haven't," replied Raven. "_But I am worried about him. He loves video games more than Cyborg and would be complaining about how long it takes for the game to load. I usually have to go up to the roof and meditate hoping that I won't have to hear another one of his bad jokes."_  
Just then the towers alarm went off. Robin rushed into the room and went over to the look at the map of Jump City on the computer.  
"Titans it looks like we have a new criminal in town. I'll contact Starfire and tell her where to meet us. One of you should get in touch with Beast Boy and tell him to meet up with the rest of the team." As Robin ran ahead to get on his motorcycle, Cyborg ran towards the T-car, which left Raven to call the changeling about their mission.  
"So they leave it to me to call Beast Boy. Why couldn't Cyborg call him? He's the one with all the gadgets."

She was about to contact Beast Boy, when she heard a loud ripping noise coming from the roof. _I wonder what is going on up on there? It's hard for anything to get past our security system. _As Raven made her way up to the roof, she heard another sound. It almost sounded like someone moaning in pain. Raven ran up the rest of the steps and threw open the door with a blast of psychic energy. She looked around to locate where the noise came from. After doing a full sweep of the roof she had found nothing suspicious. _This is ridiculous. Now I'm hearing things that are not even there. It's probably because I've been distracted by Beast Boy's state of mind. _After doing a second check, she finally gave up and flew towards the Titan's location. As she flew she tried to contact Beast Boy through her communicator.

"Hey Beast Boy, you need to get downtown, somebody is wreaking havoc," Raven told him. But instead of getting an answer back, all she got was static.  
"Come on Beast Boy. I know you're lazy and all but it's your job, no matter how short you are. So quit with the silent treatment and pick up." Again, all she got was static.  
"I thought that sting of insults was sure to get him to reply. This isn't like him, but I don't have time to worry about it. I have to meet up with the rest of the team. We're already down one member we can't handle two of us missing." She spoke aloud as she raced towards the team's newest adversary.

* * *

"Why can't anyone hear my screams? It's like the whole world is deaf to my voice and there's nothing I can do about it."  
Suddenly he heard a chuckle which made him shiver and go cold. "I have grown too powerful for anyone to stop me and I won't stop until I get what I want. There's no way you will ever be able to defeat me. What with your pathetic friends not being able to see you, this is like your own personal hell isn't it? The voice laughed again. Enjoy it while you're still alive."  
"How in the world can I warn them?"

* * *

This is a complete revision of this story. I cannot believe how horrid my writing was until I reread this story today. Anyways I appreciate any criticisms and/or revision tips. Hopefully I can revise the second chapter tomorrow and actually put on here this time. Silly me.


End file.
